colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Aridistan
Aridistan is a desert country bordering Iraz. As the name suggests, it is very hot and dry, and is known for its oil exports. Geography Aridistan is mostly deserts, with very little greenery, without even Iraz's grassy hills and palm trees. It consists primarily of scorched earth and sand, but is split into two sections by an enormous ravine. Notably, the four corners of the country are marked by two large primary oil rigs and two huge reservoirs of water. Because of its unfortunate geographical placement, it is bombarded by extreme weather - mainly electrical storms, small whirlwinds and sandstorms - but never rain. It is oil-rich, and luckily the frequent thunderstorms repel invading aircraft. Architecture Most of Aridistan's towns and cities are comprised of tough, low buildings, built to withstand any weather. While the smaller towns are smashed apart and built back together, the cities are very sturdy and tough, sometimes with buildings that appear to be only a few storeys high but extend far below the earth. The cities and towns tend to be sparingly scattered around the country, and connected by long sandy highways. Some of the older feats of architecture, such as enormous desert temples made of sandstone, are still standing and untouched. However, only two remain, as the others (originally five) have been destroyed to create oil rigs. There are many oil rigs dotted around the country, but the largest two are situated in the Northwesternmost and Southeasternmost corners of the country, while large reservoirs can be found at the Northeasternmost and Southwesternmost corners. Notable landmarks/exports Aridistan is best known for oil exports, as, despite being smaller than Iraz, it is far richer below the earth. It also has lucrative mines, where minerals such as cobalt, manganese and caronite (or 'fleshstone') can be found - as well as being the only place on Earth where pulpenda, a raw form of anti-pandimensional being metal pendanti, can be found. It is not as richly cultured as its sister country (that hosts the Miss Iraz pageant and is known for its chart-topping dance hits), but it is highly industrial. It is known for hard workers and weather-toughened folk that can withstand anything. It is also not as highly military as Iraz, but many great olympians, athletes and explorers are born in Aridistan. Notable landmarks include the great reservoirs, the huge oil rigs, the sprawling maze of mines, the eerie sandstone temples and the huge ravine splitting the country (affectionately known as The Scar of Aridistan's Face). The capital city, Saliidayn, is notably one of the most productive cities on Earth, making the most of every drop of oil. Taallo, also known as the 'City of Statues', is Aridistan's most visited city, as the huge walls (created to protect from sandstorms) are watched over by hundreds of sandstone statues that have never fallen to the weather. Canon references It was mentioned briefly in episode 4 of Chaos Master's origin story, by Abigail, as an example of a place with lots of oil, along with Iraz. Category:Locations Category:Countries